


4 Million

by AraWrites



Series: Richard&Vincent [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, First Date, Hand Jobs, Just two lonely men who meet on a dating app, M/M, Modern Era, Not knowing they will become husbands years later, One Night Stands, Online Dating, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraWrites/pseuds/AraWrites
Summary: Richard just moved from Germany to Los Angeles to take on a job as a surgeon in a local hospital.While he loves his new home he's also pretty lonely. In hopes of getting to know new people, that aren't his co-workers, he decides to make use of a dating app.One night he meets a man called Vincent, not knowing that this would change his whole life.
Relationships: Richard von Fresenburg/Vincent de Luca
Series: Richard&Vincent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	4 Million

**Author's Note:**

> First longer story I wrote about Richard and Vincent.  
> Richard is my character, Vincent belongs to [Reconisan](https://twitter.com/reconisan).
> 
> Here is their Refsheet profiles so you know how they look like and who they are:  
> [Richard](https://refsheet.net/ara/richard)  
> [Vincent](https://refsheet.net/reconisan/vincent)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
>   
> 

An estimated 4.08672 million people are supposed to be living in Los Angeles.  
4 million, a number Richard had been thinking about quite often since he had left Germany to work as a surgeon in the US.

It had been three months now since he had arrived in L.A., and despite his best efforts he hadn’t met a lot of people aside from his workmates. Literally a day after his arrival he had already been called into the hospital and shortly afterwards he had done his first surgery. Like in so many places this hospital too was busy and constantly buzzing with emergencies. Richard had been aware that hospitals in the US weren’t like the ones he had worked and studied in back in Germany. He had been aware that the US had its own unique problems, and that especially healthcare was a difficult field both to work and survive in. High medical costs, high crime rates, the sheer size of the city, gang feuds and more were all things he hadn’t been forced to face before as a doctor. Nonetheless he enjoyed his job and living circumstances, it was stressful but fulfilling, and unlike working in a cozy German city it actually felt as if he made a difference for once. While he slowly had gotten used to the rhythm though he couldn’t deny that his days left little time for anything else but work and rest.

4 million, and yet Richard felt incredibly lonely.  
Richard liked his workmates, but in the end they were still his workmates. He was longing for some interaction outside of his work, someone to talk to that wasn’t in the field. He wanted a friend, or maybe even more. Making friends wasn’t difficult for him, but an irregular schedule and stressful job just made it impossible to take care of anything outside his job. Something Richard was reminded of every day when he returned back to his hotel. 

Three months and he yet had to find an apartment, a place to live in he could call his own. While this room had turned into his home it never had felt like one. In the end he couldn’t shake off the fact it was just a hotel, no matter how spacious his suite was and how much of his belongings stood around. Besides, living out of a suitcase wasn’t exactly a good way to meet new people either. Richard couldn’t blame them, it was hard to allow yourself to get attached to someone who seemed as if he could leave at any time, but it certainly didn’t help his situation. 

4 million, and Richard was one of them.  
In an attempt to meet new people Richard in the end had given into the temptation of dating and hookup apps. A whole new world, especially for someone who yet had to participate in social media or make use of his smartphone aside from receiving calls and checking the weather.  
Finding and installing those apps had already been an adventure to him, getting used to the culture online even more. Shortly after putting up his profiles he had been bombarded with messages. A lot of them had been downright vulgar and while Richard in the beginning had tried to be polite and reply to everyone, he now was at the point where he would mostly delete them right away. He quickly had gotten tired of “dick pics”, young women calling him “Daddy” and anyone who was unable to even send a simple “Hello” or “Hi” at first. So tired that he rarely even bothered opening these apps unless he had an itch to scratch or loneliness had gotten the better of him.  
In the end Richard had accepted that the likelihood of meeting someone for more than a one-night stand was slim, but some physical contact was better than nothing. 

4 million, and maybe one day he would meet someone that would stick around for longer.

\--

Richard stepped out of his bathroom, his skin still wet from a shower he took after another long shift. His phone in hand he scrolled through his newest notifications. While still not exactly happy with the nature of these apps he really needed some distraction after the last days. Someone to talk to, some mindless pleasure.

Several dozen notifications later and Richard let out a displeased sigh. Most of them had made him raise his eyebrows again and he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he maybe was starting to get too old for these things. Wasting no more time he tapped on “Delete All” and set aside his phone for a moment. He sat down on his bed and started drying his hair with a towel that had been resting on his shoulders. Maybe he could just try his best in one of the local bars without the help of one of those horrible apps. Maybe it was better if he would just keep to himself for the night.

While he was deep in thought his phone vibrated next to him softly, first once and then twice.  
“Should have closed the app”, Richard thought to himself when he saw the reason for it on his screen. “At least it isn’t the hospital.”  
When he picked up his phone he was ready to just delete the message like all the other ones earlier. His finger already maneuvered to the delete button when in the last second he decided to open the message instead though. Maybe this one turned out to be normal.

_hi  
saw u r nearby, want to meet up one day? _

Richard looked at the icon in the upper left corner. A man wearing sunglasses, sporting a goatee and short ruffled hair. He tapped on the image to check out the profile.  
His eyes quickly scanned the profile for anything that could hint at this man being a bot, a term he hadn’t known before and had to learn the hard way actually, or someone he’d rather not meet. The information provided was pretty straightforward and inconspicuous though.

 _Vincent, 35, 6'2"._ _  
_ _Bottom. Masc. NSA._ _  
_ _You host. No drugs. Safe only._

By now Richard knew what those terms meant, and at least for now they painted a favorable picture of this Vincent guy. He scrolled up again to the profile image. It looked like it was taken at a pool, probably during a vacation. He looked handsome and what Richard had seen of him so far made him curious enough to give it a try. He returned back to the message tab, thought about it for a moment and then typed his reply.

 _Hello!_ _  
_ _Sure, I am free for the night, I can host too._

Richard had learned that most people, especially on this particular app, weren’t really looking for smalltalk. They wanted to check you out and get to meet you quickly, not get to know you. Even if he wanted to make meaningful connections he also somewhat appreciated this anonymity. At least it meant not risking his reputation when he just wanted to clear his mind a bit for a night.

Richard switched off his screen and set aside his phone again. Before he was able to stand up though it vibrated already again with yet another notification. Apparently Vincent was still interested. He picked up the phone and opened the newest message.

 _nice_ _  
_ _got a face pic?_

Richard, in a desire to stay anonymous, had only added a view of his backside or faceless body pictures to his profile. While he was comfortable with being bisexual he knew that in his field, and among the people he usually interacted with, this could cause problems. Besides, he just didn’t feel comfortable having his face everywhere online. While this was unavoidable it still was something he tried to limit at least. He knew though that unless he would send Vincent a picture, this evening would end up with him spending it alone. In the end everyone wanted to know how their potential hookup looks like.

Richard looked around the room for a moment before he stood up and slowly walked back into the bathroom. He opened his camera app and aimed his phone towards the mirror. He took a couple shots of himself before he shrugged and decided to just go with the last picture. He was shown from his knees up, only covered by a towel wrapped around his hips. His face was tilted slightly downwards while his eyes looked at the screen of his phone. Not a masterpiece, but Richard wasn’t exactly a photographer and even the ones in his profile had caused him grief. At least it wasn’t blurry.

Before he would change his mind he sent the picture to Vincent.  
With furrowed brows he watched the little dots at the bottom of their chat window dance. He went back to his bed and sat down, still staring at the screen while waiting for Vincent to finish his reply.

 _looking good_ _  
_ _what r u looking for?_

_Just want to relax.  
Had a stressful couple days and want to get my mind off things._

_same_

_I would suggest we get to know each other somewhere first though._

_no problem  
where do u want to meet?_

Richard knew by now that opting for one of the numerous bars in the area that was popular among students was a good choice for meeting up with someone. Moderately priced drinks and snacks, a cozy atmosphere on weekdays and early evenings. Good to meet someone at and, in case the other wouldn’t show up, eat dinner as well.

 _I am currently residing in the Plaza la Reina._ _  
_ _There’s a bar nearby called “The Shamrock” I can highly recommend._

_alright  
know the place  
at 8? _

_Fine with me.  
I’m going to wear a white button down and black slacks. _

Richard stared at his screen for a moment and then decided to swiftly type another message.

_Got another picture for me as well?_

_sorry still at work  
will send u one later  
outfit too _

Richard let out a sigh. He doubted that Vincent would send him one, if he would even show up at all now. He knew that “later” usually ended up meaning “won’t happen”, and guys who were unwilling to send another picture tend to hide something. He typed a last message before he set aside the phone for good. _  
_

_Okay.  
See you at 8 then._

_-_

One and a half hours later, Richard had by now gotten dressed and had cleaned up his suite just in case as well, his phone vibrated again. Much to Richard’s surprise a little thumbnail showed up on his screen. It was a picture of Vincent wearing a brown leather jacket, a black t-shirt and some faded out jeans. Apparently Vincent was a man of his word.

 _gotta wear this_ _  
_ _see u later_

_Thanks, am getting ready now too. See you soon._

A little more confident now that Vincent would actually show up, Richard scanned his room one last time to make sure everything was prepared for later. While Vincent didn’t exactly look like he would rob him Richard still had taken some precautions. In the end he was a stranger, even if he seemed decent. Richard’s valuables were all locked away, including his laptop and whatever he had lying around concerning his job. Everything was clean, he wanted Vincent to feel comfortable as well after all, and ready for them.

The alarm suddenly went off on his phone.  
It was time to leave and meet up with Vincent.

\--

8:05pm.  
Richard’s head turned towards the door again. Vincent hadn’t written him another message since he had sent the picture of his outfit. The tracking map hadn’t updated itself either since then, indicating that he had closed the app. Richard took a sip from his wine before he turned back to his phone. He decided to give Vincent more time, in the end he knew he was overly punctual and most people liked to be a little fashionably late. He opened some of his notes on an upcoming surgery and started reading.

Shortly afterwards a hand was firmly placed onto the table in front of him. Richard blinked and looked up to see who decided to interrupt his reading.  
“Hey, you Richard?”

Light brown skin, goatee, ruffled hair, a brown leather jacket. Richard couldn’t help but smile when he realized Vincent was standing in front of him. Immediately he put down his phone and stood up to greet him.  
“Ah, yes! And you must be Vincent!”  
He offered Vincent his hand. Vincent’s handshake was firm, but pleasant. His expression however was difficult to read though. He didn’t smile, he actually seemed a little surprised, and Richard wasn’t exactly sure how to interpret it. He decided to not put too much thought into it and instead lowered himself back onto his chair.  
“Please”, Richard gesticulated towards the chair opposite of him, “sit! I’m glad you could arrive.”

Richard folded his hands on top of the table now and looked up to Vincent, waiting for him to finally take a seat as well. Vincent however kept standing there, looking at Richard with slightly parted lips and raised eyebrows. Richard slowly furrowed his own eyebrows in worry after a couple seconds. Did he say something wrong? Does he know Vincent from somewhere and maybe doesn’t remember?  
A wave of relief hit him when Vincent cleared his throat and finally sat down. Whatever it was that had bothered Vincent seemed to have passed.

Richard leaned forward now to close the distance between them and have an easier time talking to Vincent despite the music and chatter surrounding them. He watched how Vincent took off his sunglasses and put them into the chest pocket of his jacket.  
It was the first time Richard got a chance to see his face without them. Vincent had gray eyes with surprisingly long lashes. Underneath that scruffy hair and beard Richard could tell he looked quite boyish for his age still. Only the faintest wrinkles surrounded his eyes and he had no gray hairs yet, unlike Richard. All in all Vincent was very handsome though and Richard liked his style.  
“I hope this schedule wasn’t entirely inconvenient with your responsibilities?” Richard asked while he watched Vincent order a whiskey, neat from a waiter that had approached their table.  
“I apologize, my own rotations can be rather... _unpredictable,_ so to speak. I can be quite thankful this day was as open as it was for me”, he went on after the waiter had left.

Richard watched how Vincent raised his hands dismissively after hearing his question, sporting a cocky smile while doing so.  
“Nah, I managed to sneak out of work just in time” he said before putting down his hands back onto the table as well. He looked at Richard with a cocky half-grin.  
“Didn’t even get my ass chewed out. Apparently there’s a god, who knew?”

Richard chuckled.  
Vincent talked exactly how he had imagined it. From the way he wrote his messages, how he dressed, how he presented himself online and in person he was pretty much what Richard had expected. Richard once more felt relief. Vincent seemed like a decent, comfortable to talk to man that was just looking to have a good time.

“And what is it that you do, Vincent?”  
“I smuggle drugs and coordinate human trafficking for my underground sex ring”, Vincent said.  
He leaned back into his chair, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed in front of his chest as if he waited for a reaction from Richard.  
Richard however just slowly raised his eyebrows before he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side with a smile.  
“Very well Vincent, if that’s even your real name”, Richard said followed by a wink, “I’ll let you keep that secret.”  
Richard wasn’t entirely surprised to hear such an answer from Vincent. Most men he had met hadn’t been very eager to talk about their private life. In the end this wasn’t a date, it was a way to find someone to spend your night with and nothing else. No need to risk outing yourself more than necessary.

“You’re not from here, huh?”, Vincent said while taking a sip from his just delivered whiskey.  
“Let me guess, the accent gave it away?”  
Vincent gave him that cocky smile again as if he was proud of his own observation and nodded.  
“Yeah. How long you’ve been in the city?”  
“I’ve been here for a little over three months now.”  
“And still living in a hotel?”  
“Too busy to find an apartment. I’m not exactly happy about that myself but I also don’t want to rush it. Moving is already unpleasant enough without repeating it several times within a year, so I want to make sure I find a place I want to stay in for a prolonged time.”

They went on like this for a while, with Vincent asking questions and Richard answering them. Richard could tell that Vincent seemed to be a careful man. He wanted to know everything about the other but wasn’t exactly keen on talking or revealing too much about himself. Richard didn’t mind, in the end none of the questions Vincent asked were exactly pressing hard or making him uncomfortable. They avoided getting too personal and after some time Vincent seemed to be satisfied with whatever Richard had told him about himself.

“Alright, wanna leave this place? You said you can host, guess we go to your hotel room?”  
Richard nodded and stood up from his chair, followed by Vincent doing the same. When Vincent pulled out his wallet Richard just raised his hand.  
“It’s on me”, he said before he dropped a twenty onto the table.   
Vincent narrowed his eyes a little but then put away his wallet again with a shrug of his shoulders.  
“Fine by me.”  
They left the bar together and walked onto the streets of Los Angeles.

\--

With a soft click the door to his suite opened.  
"Come in", Richard said while reaching for the light switch next to the door.  
"Do you want something to drink? Feel free to check out the fridge or bar."  
Richard walked into the room, Vincent following him closely. He could tell that Vincent was scanning the room with his eyes, with hands that were still resting in his pockets and a posture that was supposed to appear relaxed. It surely wasn't the first time Vincent had followed a stranger into their place, and he probably more than once had an unpleasant surprise waiting for him. Richard hoped that there was nothing that would make Vincent feel uncomfortable in his room.  
"Make yourself at home."

Removing his watch, Richard walked towards the bathroom to wash his hands one last time. Vincent meanwhile stayed behind.  
"This your girlfriend?", Richard heard Vincent asking from the other room.  
"If I had a girlfriend I wouldn't have invited you."  
Richard put down his watch next to the sink and quickly washed his hands. His hands thankfully didn't give away the rising feeling of anticipation and nervousness in his chest. Despite his fast beating heart they remained absolutely still, a trait he as a surgeon was very grateful for. He looked up to the mirror to check his face one last time.

His blue eyes looked back at him, surrounded by slight wrinkles and a soft shadow underneath them. At least his lack of sleep wasn't too obvious yet. He dried off his hands, took a last deep breath and then joined Vincent back in the suite.

He found Vincent standing in front of his desk. He had taken off his jacket by now, and to Richard's amusement his shoes as well, and was mustering a picture frame. Inside was a photo of Richard and a woman, roughly his age. She had the same blue eyes, the same dark hair and compared to Richard's own above average height you could tell she wasn't exactly small either.  
"It's my sister", Richard said with a soft smile while picking up the frame.  
His thumb traced along the frame and for a moment he completely forgot his visitor.

Among the things he missed back in Germany, and there weren't many to begin with, his sister he missed the most. While nearly completely estranged from most of his family, his sister meant the world to him. In an attempt to make the place appear more homely he had put up pictures of them together, her and her family. While not much it helped to curb the loneliness at times.

Vincent looked at the photo and then up to Richard.  
"Hmm, pretty similar looking I gotta admit."  
Richard chuckled and put down the frame again.  
"I assure you there's nobody in my life right now."  
He turned towards Vincent and for a moment they stood in front of each other. He quietly mustered Vincent, looked at his long lashes and the thin lips framed by his scruffy beard. He could tell Vincent was doing the same. 

No matter how often Richard had done this already, knowing when and how to make the first step, how to _start_ had never gotten easier for him. He was charismatic, and surely didn't lack confidence, but there was just something always stopping him from approaching the other first. Maybe it was the knowledge that, if he truly wanted, he could easily overpower most people. He rather let the other person decide and followed their wishes instead of accidentally and unknowingly taking things too far. 

He felt a wave of relief when Vincent suddenly reached out to him and his hands traveled up to Richard's neck. At least Vincent knew what to do.  
"Good to know", Vincent said with a low voice before he pressed his lips on Richard's. 

Richard slowly closed his eyes. He could feel Vincent's beard brushing against his own smoothly shaved skin. Something he first needed to get used to when he started dating men as well. When their lips parted and tongues met he could taste whiskey and faint cigarette smoke on Vincent's lips. The warmth of Vincent's body leaning against his own was pleasant and Richard let out a sigh in response. How he had missed this sensation. The sensation of another human being close to him. The intimacy of a kiss, of two bodies becoming one, of silent trust and understanding.

Like on cue his mind slowly shut off, his worries vanished and for a moment all he could think of was this man, was Vincent in front of him. He raised his own hands now, carefully reached for Vincent's sides and pulled him closer. Vincent was tall but slim, and Richard was surprised how small his waist felt in his hands.

Slowly their kiss got more heated, more confident and their hands started roaming around. Richard let his hands wander down from Vincent's slim waist, down to his hips and then towards his bottom.  
His big hands started massaging Vincent's soft flesh, tugged and squeezed his cheeks through the rough fabric of Vincent's jeans. With another pull he pressed Vincent even closer against his own body. He felt their erections grinding against each other through their pants and Richard couldn't resist smiling into the kiss when he heard Vincent moan with pleasure.

When they stopped kissing for a moment Vincent looked up to him, with eyes narrowed and lips curled up to that cocky grin Richard had already gotten familiar with in the bar.  
"Let's take it somewhere else, big guy", Vincent said with a nod towards the bed behind Richard.  
Richard raised his eyebrows. The nickname was new, but he chose to stay silent. Instead of saying something he just nodded and let Vincent push him towards the bed.

Richard watched how Vincent reached for the collar of his own t-shirt and pulled it over his head. For a moment he just examined Vincent's upper body. He was lean, his body hair thicker and darker than Richard's own. Some faint scars here and there, but nothing unusual. Richard reached out to touch his chest and the stark contrast between their skin tones fascinated him. He lowered his lips onto Vincent's chest, kissed his way up his neck and jaw bone while Vincent tossed aside the t-shirt onto a nearby chair.

"You're very handsome", Richard murmured against Vincent's skin.   
He felt Vincent shaking with laughter underneath his lips.  
"Aw, cut it out. What's next, telling me I have nice eyes? Now get that shirt off before I do it."  
Richard straightened himself and took a step back. He probably should have expected that response. Slowly, without taking his eyes off Vincent, he opened the buttons on his own shirt now one by one. Vincent without shame watched him doing so and Richard enjoyed the attention. The way Vincent looked at him, eyes clouded with hunger and anticipation, was strangely flattering. There was something refreshingly honest about how other men displayed their interest and desire for him.  
"Not bad", Vincent said followed with a thrust of his chin.  
Richard shook his head in amusement, he certainly wasn't a man of flowery words though.

A little more careful than Vincent, Richard put aside his shirt. He heard the ruffling of fabric and the sound of a fly being unzipped behind him. Clearly Vincent wasn't wasting any time; when he turned around, Vincent's jeans were just loosely sitting on top of his hips, waiting to be pulled down.  
But instead of doing so, Richard just slowly let his hands slip inside them. Past Vincent's pants and underwear his hands reached for Vincent's bottom. He felt the soft skin brushing by his fingertips that prompted his heart to beat faster. His hands cupped Vincent's cheeks now while pressing Vincent closer against himself. He waited for a reaction but Vincent just looked back up to him again with his cocky half-smile. He arched his back slightly, pushing back against Richard's hands while doing so, as if he dared him to go further. Meanwhile one of his hands reached between Richard's legs and gave the bulge in his pants a firm squeeze. Richard took a deep breath, his nostrils widening while doing so, but otherwise remained calm and controlled. As if a silent invitation for Vincent to try harder he now felt Vincent's hand moving up to his belt. Soon Richard's own belt and fly were undone and without hesitation Vincent's hand slipped inside. 

Richard closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back his head. A low groan finally escaped his lips when Vincent began stroking his not yet fully formed erection. When was the last time Richard had the chance to spend some time with himself? Before he knew it Vincent had already pulled out his erection and looked down at it. Richard followed his gaze with half lidded eyes. There was his hard cock in Vincent's hand, nestled between their naked stomachs. Their eyes met again and Richard felt himself overcome with lust. The way Vincent so shamelessly approached him, sporting his usual smile and looking at him as if he was just waiting for Richard to stop him, did something to Richard. It ticked him off, in the best kind of ways. If Vincent was one who liked to storm ahead Richard would gladly lead the way.

His lips suddenly crashed against Vincent's. Richard forcefully pushed his tongue into Vincent's mouth and with a short tug pulled down both his jeans and underwear until his ass was fully exposed. Richard's hands moved between the cheeks, spread them apart and kneaded them eagerly. He felt Vincent squirm underneath his hands, felt the vibration of his moans against his lips. Vincent seemed so delighted he even forgot about Richard's erection in his hand for a moment.   
With his full weight Richard now pushed Vincent towards the bed and onto the mattress. 

Wasting no more time he pulled down Vincent's pants completely and let them drop next to the bed. Richard's hands hungrily explored Vincent's upper body, down to his thighs and up again, ignoring the erection between Vincent's own legs completely. Their lips parted and their eyes met for a moment before Richard stood up from the bed. Slowly, looking down at Vincent while doing so with a stern expression, Richard reached for his belt and let it slide out of pants. He watched Vincent's face, the mouth slightly agape and still glistening from their saliva. His eyes were wide with anticipation and Vincent’s expression had by now changed from cocky to flustered.

Richard had guessed correctly, Vincent was one of those guys. The ones who liked a firm hand, liked to be dominated a bit no matter how in control they tried to appear otherwise. Richard was well aware of how he came across towards other people, even more so since he had started using those apps. The list of people who saw in him just a big, older guy that would show them their place was long. Richard didn’t mind, and in the end he enjoyed pleasing his partners. If that meant being assertive, especially with a man, even more so.

He took off his own pants and trunks now before he approached Vincent on the bed again. He crawled over to him, spread his legs with ease and grabbed Vincent’s wrists to pin them down above his head. He didn’t put much force into it, just enough to let Vincent feel the pressure on his hands and let him fight a bit against it. Richard leaned over him, his bigger frame engulfing Vincent’s smaller one completely now, and started kissing him again.

At one point Richard loosened his grip and instead let his hands wander down Vincent’s sides again. He kissed his chest, sucked on one of Vincent’s nipples and listened to Vincent react with an array of pleased sighs and moans. With a smile on his lips he heard Vincent’s breath hitch when he kissed himself down his stomach and finally reached between his legs. Richard’s long fingers wrapped themselves around Vincent’s erection and gave it a few, painfully slow strokes while kissing the inside of Vincent’s thighs.  
He felt Vincent buck against his hand with desperation, felt his body shift around underneath Richard trying to get in a few more strokes. Richard however took his sweet time. He let his thumb circle around the already wet head of Vincent’s cock, would tighten his grip around Vincent’s shaft for a few strokes before he would return to soft, barely noticeable touches.

Soon enough one of Vincent’s hands had found their way again between Richard’s legs as well. Richard still remembered the first time he had shared a night with another man. The sensation of his own erection pressed against another. The coarse hand of a man reaching out to him. Demanding, rough. Teeth clashing when their lips met, no sweet words uttered when Richard had pushed himself into the other. Completely different to anything he had ever experienced with a woman before and Richard had been surprised himself how much he had enjoyed it.

Still sharing a heated kiss they were lying next to each other now, bodies pressed tightly together with legs entwined in an attempt to keep the other close. What had started as a teasing handjob between the two of them quickly developed into more. Hands slick with precum they rubbed their erections against each other. Their kisses were sloppy, their breath heavy and lingering between them whenever they would part long enough to catch some air.

Richard could tell he had to slow down unless he wanted to risk cumming already, and with a displeased growl from Vincent he moved away from him a little. Without a word he reached for the drawer of his bedside cabinet on his side of the bed. A bottle of lube, some condoms. Even if Vincent’s profile wouldn’t have mentioned safe sex only Richard would have insisted on it anyway. He wasn’t keen on risking his health, or even life, for one night of fun.

“Mind if I take care of that?”, Richard asked while he flipped open the lube bottle.  
“Go ahead.”  
Richard let out a pleased hum and poured some of the lube onto his fingers. He enjoyed preparing his lovers, but he had learned it was better to ask. Some men just preferred to take matters into their own hands, but Richard was delighted to see that Vincent wasn’t one of them.  
He set aside the bottle for later and with a soft smile placed himself between Vincent’s legs.

While his hand slipped between Vincent’s cheeks Richard watched Vincent’s expression for any sign of pain or discomfort. His cautious movements, the soft kisses on Vincent’s skin and caressing of his thighs with Richard’s free hand were soon met with an unnerved huff by Vincent.  
“Ain’t my first rodeo, now get going before I lose my mind”, Vincent muttered while pushing himself closer towards Richard’s fingers.  
Richard couldn’t suppress a short laugh.  
“Understood.”  
Richard’s formerly so careful, so slow probing of Vincent’s behind now turned into a steady thrusting motion. He grabbed Vincent’s ass with his free hand and pulled apart the cheeks for easier access and a nicer view for himself.

“Way better”, Vincent groaned and Richard watched how he stretched himself with delight.  
He watched how Vincent closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the pillow underneath his head, watched how he bit his lips with pleasure. Vincent’s face changed from unnerved to aroused while he steadily moved his hips in unison with Richard’s finger thrusting into him.  
Soon a second and then third finger joined the first. While Vincent was enjoying himself Richard couldn’t take his eyes off him. Not much was left of the so distant, so cocky man he had just met an hour ago in a bar for the first time. Vincent looked relaxed, youthful in a way. His long lashes nearly touched his cheeks, his parted lips were shiny and swollen from their passionate kisses. Richard couldn’t resist but lean forward to kiss Vincent once more. Vincent moaned into the kiss, wrapped his arms around Richard’s neck and pulled him closer. Their tongues danced around each other while Richard’s finger kept stretching and probing Vincent. Richard felt their erections pressed against each other, trapped between their stomachs and both twitching with arousal.  
“Ready?”, he panted between two kisses and Vincent responded with a frantic nod.

Richard could feel Vincent’s eyes following all of his next movements. He had propped himself up on his elbows and watched how Richard removed his fingers and then reached for a condom. Vincent, even in his current state, remained to be a very careful man. Richard couldn’t shake off the feeling he had already made bad experiences in the past, probably with men who had refused or had pretended to put on a condom.  
Richard leaned back onto his knees and carefully opened the wrapper. After lazily tossing it aside he gave himself a few last strokes before he finally put on the condom. He made a point not to look at Vincent the whole time, as if he wasn’t aware that Vincent made sure he was actually putting on the condom. Instead he reached for the lube again, generously poured some of it on his hand and slathered it onto his erection. Vincent seemingly relaxed again and dropped back into the sheets once Richard closed the bottle and was done with preparing himself. 

“Now get over here…”, Vincent muttered while reaching for Richard’s lubed up cock.  
Impatiently he guided Richard inside him, letting out a long drawn out “Fucking hell…” when Richard finally pushed past his entrance and slipped inside.  
Richard reached underneath Vincent’s bottom and lifted up his thighs, prompting Vincent to hold his legs up for him.  
Their eyes met and Vincent grinned.  
“Show me what you got, big guy”, he whispered against Richard’s lips before pulling him into another passionate kiss. 

Richard didn’t need to hear more. His fingers dug into Vincent’s hips and he started thrusting into him. It didn’t take long for them to develop a steady rhythm. While Richard focused onto his movements Vincent below him was completely losing himself. He was moaning loudly, alternating between burying a hand in his short ruffled hair, clinging desperately onto the sheets or Richard above him. Meanwhile Richard kept on thrusting. Not once a sound left his tightly pressed together lips. His eyebrows were furrowed and he felt sweat running down his neck and to his back.  
Once in a while one of his hands would reach for Vincent’s bouncing cock, giving him a few strokes before he would let his hand move up his stomach and chest again. Richard enjoyed watching Vincent and his reactions immensely.

“Hey, stop…”  
Richard slowed down, blinking at Vincent in confusion. He had been so focused on his own performance and Vincent lying underneath him that it took a moment for him to recollect his thoughts.  
“Yes? Are you okay?”, Richard said and leaned forward to get closer to Vincent’s face.  
His hand caressed Vincent’s cheek and Vincent started to grin again.  
“Yeah, relax”, he said while giving Richard’s forearm a pat. “Just let me get on my knees for the rest, could use a good pounding.”

Richard raised his eyebrows in surprise but then felt relieved that Vincent apparently just wanted to change their position. He allowed Vincent to push him away and watched him turn onto his stomach.  
While Vincent got himself into position Richard once more reached for the lube. He put some on his hands and next to lubing himself up again he also pushed his fingers back into Vincent’s entrance. He watched his fingers slowly move in and out and he couldn’t help but grin when he replaced his fingers with his erection. He watched how inch by inch he slipped inside, accompanied by Vincent’s coarse moaning and a throaty “Fuck” once he was completely inside him.  
Richard let his hands move down Vincent’s shoulders, to his back and waist until they came to a halt on Vincent’s bottom. He leaned down and kissed Vincent’s back before he slowly started moving his hips. 

Long, slow strokes soon were replaced with Richard mercilessly pounding into Vincent below him. Gentle touches and kisses turned into a curled fist holding onto Vincent’s hair and a hand pressed into his upper arm that pushed him deeper down into the sheets. 

Richard could hear Vincent’s muffled, delighted cries coming from the pillow. He felt how Vincent moved his hips back against Richard’s thrusts. And he felt his own arousal slowly taking over as well. With every thrust it became harder and harder for him to hold back, to keep his focus. His before so firmly pressed together lips were now parted and once in a while a deep groan escaped them.   
All that could be heard in the room were their voices echoing from the walls, the creaking of a bed moving with every thrust and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. The air was thick with sweat, testosterone and their heavy breaths.

Sweat was running down Richard’s temples now and his formerly so neatly combed back hair had started falling into his eyes. One of his hands reached around Vincent’s hips, reached for Vincent’s throbbing erection. Precum was already leaking from its tip and Richard could tell that Vincent was close. Vincent’s hands were dug deep into the sheets, his knuckles white from holding onto the fabric as if his life depended on it. He had turned his face to the side and Richard could see his aroused, completely out of it expression.

Vincent had been muttering to himself the whole time.  
A string of “Fuck yes”, “Harder”, “Don’t stop” had accompanied Richard’s thrusts until Vincent had fallen silent. Talking had become too difficult by now and had instead been replaced by needy, pleading sounds.

Richard couldn’t hold back any longer. Vincent’s voice, the way his face distorted with lust, how he moved back against Richard was all too much. With sloppy kisses on his back and low grunts Richard pinned Vincent down with his full body.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck”, Vincent cried out with desperation when Richard started putting all his weight into his thrusts.

With a long drawn out moan Vincent finally came. Richard felt him tightening up, could feel the pulsing of Vincent’s orgasm around his own erection while he kept up his frantic movements. Richard pressed his eyes together when he felt his own orgasm approaching as well. With a last couple thrusts he buried himself deep into Vincent and provided himself with some much needed relief. Everything turned white for a moment, his ears rang and his lips and fingertips felt numb when this familiar warm feeling rushed through his stomach. He felt his balls contract and even if he was wearing a condom, he enjoyed the fantasy of shooting up his load into Vincent.

Sweaty, both exhausted and trembling from the aftermath of their orgasm, they were lying on top of each other now. Richard gently ruffled through Vincent’s hair and gave him a kiss that Vincent lazily returned. Slowly Richard straightened himself and slipped out of Vincent. He gave his bottom a gentle slap before he left the bed to clean himself up.

After Richard got rid of the used condom he returned to look for Vincent. Vincent was lying on his side, his back still damp from sweat and moving up and down with his exhausted breaths. Richard scooted towards him and pressed a soft kiss on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Vincent’s waist and gently stroked his stomach.  
“Everything alright?”, he whispered before planting another kiss on Vincent’s cheek.  
Vincent just hummed but didn’t say anything. Richard could feel him tense up when he embraced Vincent fully from behind, and for a second Vincent looked over his shoulder when Richard buried his face into the back of Vincent’s head and ruffled up hair. Vincent didn’t push him away though, and Richard allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment and enjoy the sensation of Vincent’s warm body nestled against his own. He enjoyed sex, but he enjoyed basking in the afterglow and taking care of his lover equally much if not more. It didn’t matter to him if it was a long-term partner or just a one-night stand. In the end Vincent was his lover, even if just for a short time, and Richard wanted to provide him with the same affection and care he had given any of his partners in the past. 

They didn’t stay like that for long though. Soon Vincent stretched himself and removed himself from Richard’s embrace.  
“Alright, gotta go”, he said while standing up from the bed.

Richard watched how he walked around the room to pick up his clothes and put them on with a seemingly unfazed expression. Richard couldn’t help but feel a little sad about Vincent leaving so soon already, but it was nothing new to him. Men like Vincent just wanted some quick, no strings attached fun and afterwards left as quickly as they came. Richard had done his part, and now Vincent had lost his interest.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself?”, Richard said while following him to the door, wearing nothing but his pants himself.  
He didn’t want to shock the poor cleaning lady or whoever else could walk by his room.  
Vincent meanwhile was busy giving the pockets on his pants and jacket a quick pat, as if he was making sure not to have forgotten something. Going back to your one-night stand because you forgot to take your keys with you couldn’t probably be more awkward.  
“Was nice”, Vincent muttered with a thoughtful expression.  
When he was done checking his pockets he finally looked up to Richard one last time.  
“Hope you enjoy your time in L.A., don’t get yourself killed...would be a shame.”  
“Thank you.”

Richard hesitated for a moment but then leaned down and gave Vincent a last short kiss on his lips.  
“Have a good ride home”, Richard said before he opened the door for Vincent.  
“Will do. Bye.”  
“Goodbye.”

\--

An hour later, Richard had by now taken a shower and had cleaned up any trace of his visitor, Richard was back lying in bed with his phone in hand.  
He looked at the time and for a moment let his thumb hover above the app before he tapped onto it. He navigated to Vincent’s chat to leave a last message for him.

_Hope you arrived home safely, sleep well later. Thanks for the nice evening._

He set aside the phone and picked up some of his notes for the next surgery he was scheduled for. While reading through the patient’s file he felt his phone buzzing next to him.  
It was a message from Vincent:

 _thx_ _  
_ _u too_

Richard smiled and switched off the screen. Before he was able to pick up the file again he received yet another message though.

_wanna meet up again?_

Richard stared at the screen for a second. Vincent wanted to see him again? Richard thought about it for a moment. He enjoyed the time with Vincent, and while a little gruff he had the feeling Vincent was a nice guy. Besides, the sex was good and Richard wouldn’t mind skipping searching for a new lover for the next time. There certainly was no harm in trying again, and who knows, maybe it could turn into something more steady.

 _Sure. I’m open on Saturday._ _  
_ _Same place, same time?_

_see u then  
good night _

_Good night, sleep well._

Richard made a note in his calendar and set his alarm before he put away the phone for the day. With a smile he picked up the file again, even if he had a hard time concentrating on it now. 

He looked forward to meeting Vincent again.  
Maybe next time he would be able to find out a little more about him.

_  
_


End file.
